The Ice Prince
by AndrewRWReid
Summary: Vampire Prince Sasuke Uchiha decides to find a new sex slave after being disappointed by his previous ones. What if this new slaves happens to be a certain blonde?  Lemons in later chapters. This is my first fic, constructive criticism is welcomed. Ocness
1. The Hunt

_THE ICE PRINCE_

'_thoughts__'_

"speech"

"Get him out of my sight!" Yelled a pissed off dark haired prince. Yes, this boy was none other than the infamous Vampire Prince Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke felt like murdering his latest sex slave, how dare he try and dominate him! A guard came into the Prince's chamber and roughly dragged the slave out of the room.

Sasuke stood up from his bed a slipped on his clothes and a long robe. He exited his chamber and proceeded down numerous corridors until he finally reached his destination, his parents throne room. It was a massive chamber with gothic masonry and furniture and velvet purple drapes hanging from the ceiling. "Mother, Father a moment of your time please" Sasuke asked in fiery tone.

"What is it dear? Is there something wrong?" Mikoto Uchiha asked her son as she arose from her throne.

"Yes as a matter of fact something is wrong! Where do you get these slaves? They all think they can dominate me!" The raven haired Prince snapped out in anger. "You know what? I'm gonna find one by myself this time." With that said Sasuke arched his back and released his wings from their confinement in his back. Sasuke took flight as he exited the castle in the mountains '_I__'__m gonna find someone tonight no matter what, and I shall make them mine__'_

Scene skip///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Down in a village that was surrounded by mountains a 15 year old blonde boy was walking back to his apartment after his evening meal of ramen at Ichiraku's. "Man I'm stuffed, I shouldn't have eaten so much." Naruto said out loud, he was walking particularly sluggishly down the deserted streets of the village.

Naruto passed an alley way when he was grabbed by a pair of strong arms. "AHHHHHH!!!! DON'T TOUCH ME I'VE GOT PEPPER SPRAY!!!!……. Somewhere…."

"Oh shut up Naruto, you're so troublesome when you scream." A lazy voice called out.

Another boy smugly spoke out "Yeah man don't spaz out." Naruto realised that it was only his friends Shikamaru and Neji.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! You know I don't like it!" the blonde boy whined as he pushed Neji. The other two boys just started laughing playfully at him. Unbeknownst to the three boys a shadowy figure was stalking them from behind a statue on top of a building.

"Hmmmmm one of these boys will do." The Prince murmured to himself. "Let's think, long haired brunette? No thank you. Shorter haired brunette? He seems too dominant. And that leaves me with the blonde." Sasuke smirked to himself. "He's the perfect little uke and it's time I claimed him as my own." Sasuke dropped down into the alley with a silent thud, however Neji noticed the presence of this unknown being.

"What the hell is that?" Neji questioned his friends.

"I don't know but I don't want to stick around to find out." whispered a terrified blonde. All three boys backed away from the shadowy figure.

"Please gentlemen I don't mean you any harm, I'm just here to claim my new pet." Sasuke suavely said with a sinister smirk. "Would the blonde boy please come to my side? Now."

"No chance in hell pervert, you ain't getting anywhere near Naruto." Shikamaru shouted defensively.

"You two intend to stop me? Just try it." Sasuke hissed and advanced toward the boys. He slid along the ground and his fist connected with Neji's stomach, the punch sent Neji flying against the wall. Shikamaru landed a well placed kick to Sasuke's ribs, however this did little to deter him, Sasuke simply grabbed Shikamaru by the throat and lifted him into the air.

Shikamaru gasped out "How the hell….can you be….so…strong?" Sasuke threw him at Neji who was just recovering, both of the boys were now lying on the ground writhing in pain.

"And now my little pet, it's time for you to come with me!" Sasuke exclaimed to Naruto as he advanced toward him. Sasuke had Naruto practically in his grasp when he felt a sharp pain in his lower regions, he glanced down and discovered that Naruto had let out a quick kick straight to his groin. "Holy Mother of Fuck!!!!!!" Sasuke keeled over and nursed his injury, Naruto took this opportunity to run away from Sasuke and back to his apartment. Naruto was now sprinting at full speed away from the alley.

_'Oh God please don't let him follow me.' _ Naruto was hoping as he continued to sprint down the street. Eventually Naruto managed to escape back to his apartment and lock his door "Oh dear lord I forgot the guys!" Naruto shouted out as he slammed his fist into his wall. Naruto quickly spun round when he heard something moving in his apartment. "Who's there?" Naruto questioned the darkness of the living room.

"You are so cute when you are worried." Sasuke suavely answered, he sat up from the arm chair he was sitting in and confidently strode towards Naruto.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Naruto asked in a high pitched voice, he was truly petrified now. _'What if he rapes me? What if he kills me? What if he rapes and kills me?!!'. _Naruto began backing towards a wall in an attempt to get as far away from this boy, but the minute he felt his back touch the wall he knew that he was trapped.

Sasuke smirked and proudly spoke out "I am Sasuke Uchiha, Prince of the Vampires in Japan. And I am here to claim you as my pet. Does that answer your question?".

"There is no such thing as vampires!!! And I am not going to be some sick pervert's pet!" Naruto exclaimed in fury at Sasuke.

Sasuke speedily ran up to Naruto and pinned him against the wall and smirked. "I love the way you resist me, but I will make you mine whether you like it or not." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Sasuke leaned toward Naruto's neck and slowly began to lick him.

"Uggh…no….please….leave me alone." Naruto desperately moaned out, however he was secretly enjoying this and he hated himself because of it. _'No way, I'm not gay!! I can't be' _Naruto tried to free himself from Sasuke's grasp but Sasuke only gripped tighter and began nipping at his skin leaving small red marks on his neck.

"Now my little pet, it's time for you to come with me." The raven haired Prince demanded as he stopped his assault on Naruto's neck. He then released his black leathery wings from their confines in his back.

"AAAHHHH YOU ARE A VAMPIRE!!!!" Naruto squealed, suddenly everything began to seem very hazy for the blonde and soon he slipped away into a world of darkness. Sasuke looked at the now unconscious Naruto and bent down to pick him up off of the ground.

'_He's so light……perfect' _Sasuke thought to himself and with that he opened the apartment door and took flight into the darkness of the night.

To be continued


	2. The Ice Palace

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Van Helsing (read the chapter and you'll find out)

_'thoughts'_

"speach"

Naruto began to wake from his unconscious state to the sound of a voice. "Where the hell am I?" Naruto groaned.

"Ahh. At last, you have finally awoken." Called out a familiar voice to Naruto. Naruto bolted upright to find himself sitting on a four poster bed, in a room made completely of ice, and staring straight into the eyes of a certain raven haired vampire. "I was beginning to think that you would never awaken."

"Where am I?" Naruto repeated in frustration as he leapt off of the bed. However, Sasuke

caught the fleeing blonde in his strong arms and pulled him on to his lap.

"You, my delicious little pet, are in my own personal ice palace." Replied the older teen. He began to lick at Naruto's neck. Naruto tried his best to escape the strong grasp of the Uchiha, however he was not nearly as strong as him, and simply gave in and let Sasuke continue with his assault on his neck.

"Uhhh…Sasuke." Naruto moaned at his captor. _'Why the hell am I enjoying this?! This is so not good.' _

"I love the way you say my name like that, my little pet." Sasuke whispered as he sucked on Naruto's neck leaving a hickey. "Oh and before I forget, I have a present for you."

'_Oh God! I bet you it's some kinda sex toy!! I gotta get out of here,' _Naruto thought to himself, _'but how?'. _"Look! A dead biscuit!!" Naruto yelled and pointed behind Sasuke, as he attempted to run away as fast as he could, but was stopped when a hand dug into the back of his shorts and yanked him backward.

"I'm not a fool, you dobe!" Sasuke shouted into Naruto's ear. Naruto pouted at Sasuke _'I was so sure that would have worked!' _Naruto mentally slapped himself. "Now, close your eyes so that I can give you your present." Naruto hesitated to close his eyes in fear that the vampire might pounce on him and do God knows what to him, but eventually he did shut his eyelids and awaited Sasuke's present. Naruto heard Sasuke open something and felt the Prince edging closer to him. Naruto then felt Sasuke's hand go around his neck as he heard a single click. "You can open your eyes now." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, then licked it.

Naruto felt something round his neck as he clawed at his throat. He ran towards the nearest mirror and discovered that Sasuke had locked a collar around his neck, and to make matters worse the collar also read 'Uchiha's Pet'. "Sasuke!!!! Get this damn collar off of me!! I'm not your pet!!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh but you are my little pet, and I am your master." Sasuke purred, and with that said Sasuke's hand slowly began to slide down to Naruto's zipper on his shorts. "And now it's time for you to pleasure me."

Naruto thought that he was about to throw up. "I aint pleasuring some sick bastard!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You will do it, or I'll make you." Sasuke hissed. Naruto was now terrified, _'This guy is gonna rape me if I don't do it willingly! Ok, I have to think of a plan. AHA!" _Sasuke was about to unzip Naruto's shorts when he was prodded in his eyes. "AHHH!!!"

"It worked! I'm so clever!" Naruto whooped in joy as he made a mad dash for the door of this icy prison. He broke through it and ended up in a corridor carved out of ice. _'This place really is an ice palace.'_

Naruto proceeded down several corridors until he ended up in front of two large double doors, _'Maybe this is a way out!' H_e began to push open the door when he heard a roar, which was probably the prince himself out to get him. Naruto closed the door behind him and turned to see that he was in the armoury of the palace, Naruto glanced at all of the weaponry that adorned the wall but one weapon caught Naruto's eye. It was a rapid fire crossbow. "Oh yes! I'm so gonna kill that vampire bastard now!" Naruto happily shouted.

Naruto picked up the crossbow and spun round when he heard the doors being smashed apart. "Here's Sasuke!" The prince cheerfully exclaimed. "I must say I always enjoy a good hunt."

"Get the hell back!" Naruto shouted as he cocked the crossbow against his shoulder.

"Oh please, you barely know how to use pepper spray let alone a….." Sasuke's sentence was caught short when Naruto pulled down on the trigger of the crossbow, and let out a barrage of arrows heading straight towards Sasuke. Sasuke however managed to block them by covering himself with his wings.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Naruto asked in a mesmerized fashion. The next moment Sasuke was right next to him, and holding a leash. "Get the hell away from me!" Naruto cried as he stumbled backwards.

"Leave him alone." Came a voice from the back of the room. Immediately Sasuke spun round on his heel and glanced at the red haired boy.

"Ah, Gaara. So you've finally discovered my winter retreat. Quicker than expected if I may say so myself." Replied a cocky Sasuke. "And so I take it that you have come here to defeat me?"

"You guessed correctly and…." Gaara was cut off by Naruto laughing in the corner of the room. "Care to share what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that you have no eyebrows." Naruto giggled as the two other vampires just stared at him. "Sorry, please continue your little fight."

"Enough pleasantries already, die Sasuke!" Gaara hissed as he withdrew a katana from it's sheath. He lunged at Sasuke with his katana, but Sasuke rolled out of the way and grabbed a rapier sword from the wall and horizontally slashed at Gaara tearing a hole in his shirt. "A rapier blade is no match for a katana."

"Do not underestimate the Europeans, this blade will be the end of you." Sasuke suavely replied. Gaara took another lunge at Sasuke but he parried it and countered with his own slash barely missing Gaara's ribs. Gaara kicked Sasuke in the stomach sending him backwards and away from him. Sasuke advanced toward Gaara with a series of swings and slashes of his sword , however Gaara managed to block everyone of these attacks and back-flipped to avoid a final stab by Sasuke.

"You're getting better, but it won't save you!" Gaara shouted as he quickly turned round and slashed Sasuke across the chest. Sasuke winced in pain but he continued to block and dodge Gaara's other stabs and slashes at him.

They continued their fight as they moved from the armoury to a balcony above the main foyer. Sasuke managed to inflict a wound a to Gaara's back, but Gaara had stabbed through Sasuke's left arm. Sasuke was now attacking Gaara with all of his might, and punched Gaara with the hilt of his sword giving Sasuke enough time to rip the katana out of Gaara's hands.

"Looks like I win." Sasuke spoke out in a triumphant voice. Gaara however spun round and unleashed a back piercing kick right into Sasuke's chest, sending him flying across the balcony. Naruto gasped in fright as Gaara picked up his katana and sprinted toward the raven haired prince. Naruto instinctively hurled the crossbow he held at Gaara and it connected with his face, making him stagger in pain and gave Sasuke enough time to pick up his sword and ram it into Gaara's shoulder. _'Why the hell did I just save my would-be raper?'._

"AHHH!!!" Gaara cried in agony. Sasuke strode over to Gaara and picked him up by the throat and held him over the balcony.

"Who sent you? Tell me now!" Sasuke angrily inquired, as his grip on Gaara began to loosen.

"It….was…your brother….Itachi." Gaara choked out in desperation.

"After the throne I suppose…" Sasuke trailed off. "Well you go tell Itachi that if he ever wants a chance of having the throne, then he should come fight me himself and not send some hired goon to do it." With that Sasuke let Gaara go to return to Itachi.

"How the hell did your arm heal?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

"I'm a vampire, my metabolism is much greater than yours." The raven haired prince replied.

"Who was that?" Asked a slightly confused Naruto, as Sasuke walked over to him and picked him up.

"That was a hired hitman named Sabaku no Gaara …well, more like hitboy who has been tracking me for months in an attempt to kill me." Sasuke retorted.

"But why?" Naruto asked, ever more interested.

"I will answer that later my pet, but now it is time I get my reward." Sasuke slyly said as he began biting at Naruto's neck, earning him a moan. It was at that point when he took advantage of Naruto's open mouth and stuck his tongue into Naruto's moist cavern, licking every inch of it. Naruto attempted to push Sasuke off, but it was to no avail. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun tonight." Sasuke laughed as he put Naruto over his shoulder.

"No! No! Somebody please help me!!!" Naruto screamed in terror. _'Why the hell did I even help him? I'm so stupid.'_


	3. Please read

Dear all readers, I▓m terribly sorry I haven▓t updated in a while. I was away to Paris on holiday and I completely forgot about my fic.

The third chapter is now under way, expect an update in the next 3-5 days.

Thanks for all the positive reviews.

Most special thanks go to┘..

Drum roll please

Mo Uchiha

firefang13

ToxicLollypop 


	4. Heat in The Ice Palace

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_'thoughts'_

"Speach"

Ok I'm uber sorry about the delay of this chapter and the shortness of it. I have a good reason for that though, ok here goes, this story is yaoi and I'm straight, add those 2 together and what do you get? Me running around crazyily shouting I can't write this. Anyhoo if I promise you a full blown sex scene in the next chapter will you forgive me?

High pitched screams echoed through out the Palace, but the only person who could hear them was Sasuke. Sasuke carried Naruto all the way back to his bedroom door and kicked it open. Naruto continued to struggle but this only made the vampire excited. "I swear that if you do not put me down this instant I will smash your face into a car windshield!" Naruto viciously spat out at the vampire.

"Your wish is my command my little pet." Sasuke purred. He threw Naruto down onto his bed and proceeded to straddle his hips. "You'll be screaming my name soon."

Naruto began to whimper in terror as Sasuke began sucking on his neck _'This is so not happening, it's one big scary dream' _Sasuke tore off Naruto's t shirt and threw it aside.

"Don't pretend that you don't like this Naruto." Sasuke whispered seductively in his ear. Naruto attempted to push Sasuke off of him with all of his might, but alas it was to no avail. The prince slowly pushed Naruto's head to the side and began to lower his head toward his neck while his fangs began to extend.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Squealed the small blond, but Sasuke had already sunk his fangs into Naruto's neck. "AAAAAHHH SASUKE!" Naruto moaned. Despite the pain of having fangs piercing the flesh of his neck, Naruto was overcome by a wave of pure pleasure. Sasuke began sucking up the scarlet blood that was leaking out of Naruto's neck, after a few moments of sucking, Sasuke withdrew from Naruto's neck leaving his mating mark.

"I knew you would enjoy that, and I love the way my name rolls of your tongue." Sasuke slyly whispered in Naruto's ear.

"What the hell did you do to my neck?" Naruto questioned angrily as he clawed at his neck.

"Look fr yourself." Sasuke chuckled as got off of Naruto and directed him to a mirror. Naruto glanced at the mirror to see a large, red, moon shaped scar appear on his neck.

"What the fuck is that!?" Screamed an infuriated Naruto. He lunged out at Sasuke but his wrist was caught and Sasuke forced him down onto the bed. "The bloody collar doesn't even hide it!"

"Naruto, calm down, it's just my mating mark." Sasuke remarked and smirked at Naruto. "I was just claiming you as my own. Now where were we?" Sasuke yet again straddled Naruto and began to pull the zipper on his shorts revealing Naruto's orange boxers. Sasuke noticed a bulge in Naruto's boxers and smiled slyly. "My you are big my little pet."

"I ain't your fucking…." Naruto spoke out but was silenced when Sasuke shoved his tongue into his mouth. The Prince snaked his other hand into Naruto's boxers and began to pump his ever growing manhood. Naruto groaned in response to Sasuke's ministrations and began to surrender himself to Sasuke.

Sasuke removed Naruto's boxers and then began stripping himself of his clothing, soon both of the boys were naked and hard. Sasuke lowered his head towards Naruto's manhood and began to lick at the top of the shaft causing the blond to squirm uncontrollably, but Sasuke grabbed a firm hold of his wrists and held him down. Slowly he began to take in more and more of Naruto's cock until he was practically gagging on it, Sasuke began to bob his head up and down Naruto's shaft hearing his pet squeal out his name in an extremely ukeish manner.

"Sas….ke…please…..more." Naruto panted out as he felt himself coming closer and closer to releasing his seed into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke began bobbing up and down Naruto's shaft faster, he also started licking the top of Naruto's cock to add to the blonde's pleasure. The Prince began to hum while sucking on Naruto's shaft and sent vibration's down Naruto's manhood causing him to release his seed into Sasuke's awaiting mouth.

"Oh…God…Sasuke….that was amazing." Naruto silently spoke out.

"I knew you would enjoy that." Sasuke said lovingly as he moved closer to Naruto's mouth, but he stopped when he heard a loud crash as his bedroom door was broken down.

"Ah! The youthfulness of young love is super fantastic don't you think?" Called out a voice.

TBC


End file.
